There are known electronic apparatuses each including a component detachably mounted in a housing. For example, a structure in which a battery pack is detachably mounted in a housing is frequently applied to a battery-powered portable electronic apparatus. The housing has a fixing structure using a fixing component such as to attach and fix such a battery pack to the housing.
A portable electronic apparatus is subjected to various external forces when carried. For this reason, the fixing structure for the battery pack is preferably such that the battery pack is not easily detached by the external forces. Accordingly, an example of a fixing structure for a battery pack includes a lock component that slides in a first direction (hereinafter also referred to as an X-direction) into engagement with the battery pack, and a lever component that slides in a second direction perpendicular to the X-direction (hereinafter also referred to as a Y-direction) so as to permit and inhibit the slide of the lock component.
That is, in a state in which the battery pack is fixed by being engaged with the lock component, the lever component inhibits movement (slide) of the lock component. The lever component is biased to a position such as to inhibit movement of the lock component. The lock component is moved only when the lever component moves against the biasing force so as to permit movement of the lock component (movable state). Therefore, the battery pack is unfixed only when the external force for operating the lever component and the external force for operating the lock component act simultaneously.
Since the fixing structure for the battery pack uses two components, namely, the lock component and the lever component so as to serve the above-described function. This increases the component cost. Further, to detach the battery pack, the user is required to perform difficult operations with both hands, that is, to operate the lever component with one hand and operate the lock component with the other hand.
In a fixing structure of the related art, lock claws are elastically supported by a slidably held lid, and engage with projections provided in a housing so as to serve a lock function. In another fixing structure of the related art, a pin is inserted in a hole of a housing to push an unlock portion of a lid, whereby the lid is unlocked and is permitted to move.
In the fixing structure of the related art, the fixed lid is unlocked by pushing a button or the like in a direction (Z-direction) perpendicular to a plane (XY plane) including the moving direction of the lid. However, in the above-described fixing structure including the lock component and the lever component, a plane including the moving direction of the lock component and a plane including the moving direction of the lever component are the same (XY plane). Therefore, it is difficult for the fixing structure including the lock component and the lever component to merely adopt the fixing structure of the related art.
Accordingly, there is a demand to develop a fixing component that can reduce the number of components and manufacturing cost while maintaining the function of the known fixing structure including the lock component and the lever component.